A fluid circulation apparatus for circulating fluid through a fluid ejection head in a circulation path is known. The fluid ejection apparatus includes a tank having an air layer upstream of the fluid ejection head in the circulation path to alleviate fluctuations in the fluid pressure flowing into the fluid ejection head. Thus fluctuations in the fluid pressure of a nozzle are reduced.